Royal Conflicts
by Devi and Tess
Summary: Duo's in a marriage he's very unhappy with. Could he possibly separate from the marriage ties in order to be with the one he loves? Shounen ai, AU


Royal Conflicts  
by Eternally 1x2   
and   
Mystical 1x2

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, but if we did, you can guarantee it would be entirely about 1x2!  
Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Angst, OOC...that sort of stuff.  
***  
Duo watched the villagers from his high chamber window. Sighing wistfully and wishing he could walk freely amongst those people, Duo propped his chin against the fist. Locked in the gloomy chamber was the last place he wanted to be. He didn't have much of choice, however. His husband, the ruler of the people below, controlled every move he made. A rebel in his heart, he found it almost impossible to obey. But whosoever disobeyed the king, regardless if they were close to him or not, met death prematurely.  
Duo was now locked in the chamber for a reason he did not know. There was a royal court meeting earlier that day and Duo was required to sit alongside his husband. Apparently during that meeting, Duo did something to anger the king, because directly afterwards, he found himself being dragged by his arm to this grim chamber.  
Duo used this time, however, to fantasize about a particular court member, the advisor and best friend of the king. He was absolutely beautiful...Duo was in love with him. He never loved his husband...that was nothing more than an arranged marriage. But this other man was amazing. He had the most beautiful deep blue eyes...Duo smiled. Thinking about this other man truly made him happy.  
Duo sighed happily as thoughts of this beautiful young man filled his thoughts.  Duo did not know his age; he guessed that this man was the same age he was, no older than 21 at the most.  He did, however, know his name.  The young advisor's name was Heero -- of course, to Duo, that name was the most beautiful one he had ever heard.  
The braided boy closed his eyes, remembering the day Heero had saved him from himself...and stolen his heart.  
  


*FLASHBACK*

Duo looked around gloomily at all of the people joining the celebration of his wedding to the king, Zechs.  Everyone was happy, of course, except for him.  He didn't want this at all.  He was not attracted to King Zechs in any way, and the only reason he was in this situation was because his parents had forced him to be.  Duo sighed, wishing his miserable life could end.  
A thought crossed his mind.  Maybe he could end it...he knew Zechs kept a loaded gun in his room at all times.  Knowing nobody would notice he was gone, Duo stood and made his way to his husband's chambers, content in the fact that his horrible life would be over in a few short minutes.

He reached the king's room and closed the door behind him.  Heading to the dresser, Duo pulled out the hand pistol he knew would be there in the first place.  Taking a deep breath, he placed the gun against his temple and prepared to pull the trigger, his entire body shaking.  
The next few seconds were a blur to Duo as he saw another man run into the room and slap the gun away.  All Duo could do was stare at the floor where the gun had landed, trying to regain his breath.  As soon as he did, he looked to see who had stopped him.  
Standing in front of him was the most beautiful man Duo had ever seen.  
He was Perfection.  
"What did you do that for?" Duo demanded to know, although his voice didn't sound as angry as he wanted it to be.  This guy was breathtaking.  
The young man stooped down, picking up the gun and pocketing it.  He turned to leave, but before he exited, he replied, "To stop you from doing something stupid."  With that, he left, while Duo stood there, his mind swimming with many confusing thoughts.

*END FLASHBACK*

Duo often wondered what Heero actually thought about him. Many times, the longhaired boy found Heero's gaze locked on him. Duo would catch his eyes, smile subtly, then turn away. It was a rather flirtatious act...Zechs would go mad if he knew about it. The king made sure no one even spoke to Duo. The only person Duo _could speak to was, of course, the king. And that was rare. Zechs rarely ever talked to him. The blonde man found better "uses" for his young husband. Uses Duo shuddered to think of. Everything he had done with the king was completely against his will. Every depraved act made him sink deeper into his pit of misery. The only solace was his thoughts of Heero. Duo smiled and gazed dreamily out the window. Oh, what he wouldn't give for just one sweet kiss from that incredible man...  
The turning of a key brought Duo back to the grim reality. Dread filled his mind...he didn't want to see Zechs. He'd rather be locked in that room for all eternity rather than see that cold, heartless face again. He turned around and faced the hardwood door just as it swung open. But to his surprise (and happiness), it was not Zechs at all, but a face far more beautiful -- the face that haunted his dreams and fantasies.  
Heero.  
Duo stood in shock...the two locked eyes for a moment. Neither spoke. Heero coughed a little, and remembered proper etiquette. He made a small, yet nonetheless elegant bow and straightened up.   
"The King has sent for you. Hurry now, he awaits in the throne room."  
Duo could do nothing but nod. It felt as if his legs wouldn't support him as Heero's eyes gazed deep into his. Duo could see something in those eyes...what was it? Reverence for monarchy? Sympathy? Or, dare he hope...could it be love? Duo wasn't sure...and whatever it was disappeared when Heero motioned for Duo to follow him. Eager to be close to the other man, Duo trailed behind him.  
As Duo trailed behind him, Heero's thoughts drifted to the young man who was following him.  He had thought highly of Duo as soon as he laid eyes on him shortly before he and Zechs were to be married.  He honestly knew Duo was not happy in the situation he was currently in, and he wanted desperately to help the braided boy.  But he knew he could do nothing...after all, he was only the king's advisor...what say did he have in the manner?  
Heero's thoughts were broken as they reached the throne room.  Opening the door, he ushered Duo inside, where he came face to face with an angry king._

"Duo!  Come here right now!" Zechs commanded, snapping his fingers and motioning his husband forward.  Reluctantly, Duo stepped forward, taking tiny steps so as to avoid his problem and the inevitable.  
This only seemed to anger Zechs more.  "I said now, damn it!" he shouted, his anger apparent in the tone of his voice.  Terrified, Duo's body began to tremble as he reached his husband's side.

"What was that act you pulled earlier tonight?  Embarrassing me in front of some of my villagers?" Zechs seethed, his gaze burning like hot embers into Duo.  
Duo took a deep, shaky breath.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't give me that, you disobedient son-of-a-bitch!" Zechs bellowed, pulling back his fist and punching Duo.  More punches followed that, until Duo was on the floor, trying to shield himself from the attack.  
Zechs' punches continued to rain down on the braided boy, and Duo's body was starting to feel the effects.  Blow after blow came down onto numerous body parts until spots began to cloud Duo's vision.  'Please, God,' he begged, 'let me pass out and be out of my misery.'  
As this happened, Heero stood there, not knowing what to do.  The anger continued to build inside him.  Zechs was a very powerful man.  This poor boy would soon black out -- Heero had to do something to help.  
His mind raced...What could he do without he himself being punished? He wasn't afraid of the king, but something from deep within prevented him from speaking.   
Fortunately, a diversion came. From the side, a court messenger approached and whispered in Heero's ear. Hiding the smile that wanted to show itself, Heero spoke, "Your Majesty," and waited for Zechs to look up.  
"What is it?" The king asked, growing irritated.  
Heero cast his glare down quickly. Duo was shifting in obvious pain, but at least he hadn't blacked out.  
"Sir, I was just informed a courtier is awaiting a word with you the front corridor. The messenger said it was urgent."  
Zechs growled and glared at his husband. "Don't move from this spot, Duo. Do you understand?"  
Duo, yet weary and disoriented, nodded, thankful that Zechs' brutal beating had ceased. The king ran from the immaculate room to greet whomever had sent for him. Duo sat up, ignoring the pain biting his body. Heero released a much needed sigh of relief and stooped down by the longhaired boy's side.  
"Why do you take that?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid question. This beautiful young man didn't have a choice but take it.  
Duo turned a glared into that amazing face. "Why...why do you care?" He asked defiantly.  
Heero was unsure of how he should respond. Finally, he decided to disregard the question and continue. "You're bleeding...let me help you. Come with me. I'll get you first-aide. He held out a hand to Duo.  
The longhaired boy, unsure, slapped the hand away. "I can't. He told me not to move. I'll end up getting it worse if I do."  
Heero took in a shaky breath wanting desperately to help the other boy. "Please. I know the courtier to whom he's talking with. They'll be out there for quite a while. Trust me. I won't allow any more injury. I just want to help..." He trailed off, afraid of how the other boy would react.  
Duo was surprised. Whatever tone he had heard in Heero's voice was definitely one he could trust. Finally, he nodded and took Heero's hand.  
Heero pulled Duo to his feet, and helped the longhaired boy stand.  However, Duo wasn't so secure on his feet, and he stumbled forward, his face ending up only inches away from Heero's.  Duo took in a deep, surprised breath as he felt Heero's arms circle around him.  Astonished, Duo gazed into Heero's eyes, waiting forever for this moment.  Only in his dreams had he been this close to Heero...so close to see the depths of his blue eyes...so close to kiss him...  
Duo's thoughts were interrupted by Heero's voice.  "Are you okay?  Will you be all right walking on your own?" the young advisor asked, concerned.

Duo released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and pulled away.  "I'll be fine," Duo said, two seconds before his legs gave out from underneath him and he crumbled to the floor in a heap.  "Guess not," Duo said sheepishly, a light blush creeping to his cheeks.  
Heero stooped down and helped Duo to his feet once more.  This time, he placed an arm securely around the braided boy's waist and helped him walk to Heero's room.  Duo sighed and smiled, basking in this moment, taking it for all it was worth.  
Heero's chamber was just past the front corridor on the second floor. Quite odd for an advisor, but Zechs thought highly of Heero. In order to make it to the room, they had to pass the grand stairway that flowed into the corridor where Zechs was currently standing. As they passed the stairs, Duo could easily see his husband -- his back to the stairs, thankfully. There was a man before him...though it was just a quick glance, Duo thought for sure he had seen that man before. But as Heero and he passed the long banister overlooking the corridor, Duo brushed the thought from his mind just reveling in the feeling of Heero's arm around him.   
They made it to the room and Heero pushed the door open with his free hand. The two stepped in -- this had been the first time Duo had been in Heero's chamber. He couldn't see anything at the moment. Night had set and the room lacked any source of light at the moment. However, Heero led Duo to the bed and gently set him down. Duo's eyes finally adjusted to the dimness as Heero's sweet touch disappeared. The other boy lit a few candles and turned his attention to Duo.  
The longhaired boy gasped. Heero looked so incredibly handsome in the dim, flickering light. And even with Duo's recent injuries, Heero thought the same of him, though neither said a word. The bedchamber was awkwardly quiet. The two gazed into each other's eyes for several moments, until Heero turned to a washstand. Wetting a cloth, he sat next to Duo a placed it gently against the injured boy's face.  
Duo whimpered softly as the wet cloth came in contact with a rather large bruise that was forming on his left cheek.  Although the coolness of the cloth was soothing, it hurt quite a bit.  Zechs had really done a number on him.  Duo shut his eyes and grit his teeth against the pain as his cheek stung.  
Heero gazed down at Duo, concerned.  "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be just fine," Duo replied, drawing in a breath and wincing as the pain continued to seep forward.  
Not convinced, Heero removed the cloth and gasped.  There was a huge black and purple bruise forming on the whole left side of Duo's face.  He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.  Heero placed a hand gently on Duo's cheek, stroking it lightly, hoping he wasn't hurting Duo anymore.  
However, to Duo's surprise, the contact of Heero's hand felt wonderful against his sore skin.  The braided boy sighed contentedly as Heero's hand remained against his cheek.

With his free hand, Heero continued to clean up Duo's body, wiping away the blood and cleaning up the bruises Zechs had left.  With that done, Heero laid down next to Duo on the bed, unconsciously wrapping his arms around him.  
"Duo, why do you stay with Zechs?" Heero asked boldly.  "I know you're unhappy, and if so, why not just leave him?"

Duo sighed deeply.  "I can't," Duo replied, choking back a sob.  
Instead of pressing the issue further, Heero nodded and left it at that, not wanting to upset Duo.  He figured that this was something Duo had been forced into.  But, Heero vowed, there was no way he would let this continue.  He would be sure to find a way to help Duo out of this, and make it so the braided boy could spend the rest of his life without having to endure this pain and live with someone who loved him.  Heero.  
Heero's thoughts were broken by a small snore.  He cast his gaze to Duo's face and noticed he had fallen asleep.  Smiling, Heero closed his eyes, wanting sleep to claim him as well.  He knew this would be one night he would have no trouble falling asleep at all.

The boy of his dreams was right next to him.  
Both had forgotten that Zechs had told Duo to stay put -- each too caught up in the moment. The moment in which they had first, with unspoken words, made a love proclamation.  
***  
Duo awoke with the sound of an angry voice shouting deep within the palace. Confused, he sat up and looked about his surroundings. Next to him slept Heero. Though shocked at first, he recalled the help Heero had given just after that beating from Zechs. He smiled...Heero had held him. It was everything he had ever dreamed of.  
But when he heard that bitter voice echo through the castle once more, his smile faded. That voice belonged to none other than his husband. And he knew why Zechs was shouting. Duo had been told to stay in the throne room...that he had not. Now Zechs was searching for him, and the consequences would be all too bitter once the king found his husband...Duo shuddered. Why hadn't he stayed in the throne room? If Zechs knew Duo was in Heero's chamber, but he and the advisor would be thrown in the dungeon -- and ultimately die after severe torture.   
His eyes darted about the room. _'Oh, god, what am I going to do?' his mind screamed.  
Looking back down at Heero, he shook the sleeping man needing to wake him up. Heero awoke and looked about sleepily. "What's wrong?" He asked groggily, sitting up.  
"Heero, Zechs is angry...I should have stayed in the throne room. Heero, he'll kill the both of us..."  
Heero's eyes shot open. "I forgot, Duo...I'm sorry. But I won't let anything happen to you, I swear."  
"Heero, what are we going to do? I don't..." He trailed off finding it very hard to speak...there was a lump deep in his throat.   
Heero pulled Duo close to his body and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, Duo. We'll think of something."  
Heero's eyes quickly shot to the door as he heard the footsteps draw nearer and nearer.  He had to think of something, and fast.  Both his and Duo's lives were on the line here.  
Suddenly, it came to him.  "Quick, Duo, get under the blankets and pretend you're asleep," Heero instructed, panic lacing his voice.  
Duo was confused.  "What?  Why, Heero?  How will that help?"  
Heero shook his head.  "No time to explain.  You'll just have to trust me," Heero said as he heard the knob of the door start to turn.  His blue eyes darted in Duo's direction, telling him he didn't have much time.  Duo got the message and complied, burying himself under the blankets covering Heero's bed and closing his violet eyes, relaxing his body to look as if he were sleeping.  
A moment later, the door opened and Zechs stepped in, approaching the bed hastily.  His expression grew angrier as he saw his husband lying in Heero's bed.  "Just what the hell is going on here?" Zechs demanded.  
"Well, your Majesty, when you left the throne room to speak to the courtier, I noticed your husband was in very bad shape.  It was very easy to tell that he had been beaten, that his injuries were not caused by a mere accident.  So I took the liberty of cleaning him up myself and letting him rest.  We wouldn't want the villagers to get the wrong idea that their noble and trustworthy king was a spouse beater, now would we?" Heero asked, casting a clever glance in Zechs' direction.  
Zechs began to look nervous.  "No, we certainly wouldn't want those ideas to float around in the heads of the villagers," Zechs replied.  
"I thought so," Heero said.  "Now, I believe it's best if your husband were to be left alone to get some rest.  Wouldn't you agree?"  
Mutely, Zechs nodded.  He headed for the door, but before he left, he muttered, "Good job."  Then he left, quickly closing the door behind him.  
Heero felt his tense body relax. That had been just a bit too close. When he was sure it was safe, he hurried back to Duo's side. The longhaired boy smiled and sat up. "Heero...thank you. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your help...but why?"  
Heero gazed into those questing violet eyes. Timidly, he reached to stroke Duo's fair cheek. Duo, reveling in the fact that this man -- the man whom he had dreamed about countless times -- was touching him. He leaned into the gentle and loving touch; never once taking his eyes from Heero's.   
"Duo, you don't deserve the ill-treatment he so readily bestows."  
Duo gazed at him uncertainly. "I know...it's just...I can't..." he sighed, exasperated.  
Heero could see the look of helplessness in the other boy's eyes. He wanted more than anything to take Duo from this horrid place...to take him somewhere where they could be together. Those eyes...they were screaming for help. They were screaming for escape. They were screaming for love. Heero intended on satisfying each plea.  
Unconsciously, he leaned in...still gazing into those sorrowful eyes, he pressed his lips against Duo's. Stunned at first, Duo did not react. The young advisor, the man whom he truly loved, was kissing him. How often had he dreamed of this?  
Heero was surprised at himself. He hadn't meant to kiss Duo. Of course he wanted to, but this wasn't right...not with what Duo was going through now. He pulled away hurriedly.  
"Duo," he began, his eyes wide as he spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he finished, hoping Duo wasn't angry.  
Duo watched him intently, and smiled. He leaned back in, and captured Heero's lips with his.  
Heero smiled dreamily and closed his eyes as he tasted Duo's lips on his.  Reaching up, he placed a hand on the back of Duo's head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  This was better than he ever could have imagined -- even better than when he had made the first move.  Duo's lips tasted so sweet...sweeter than even the sweetest rose could taste.  
A few moments were taken to breathe a much-needed breath, then both pairs of lips pressed against each other once more.  Tongues sparred, fingers encircled each other, eyes closed as both beings reveled in the sweetness each could taste.  Lips parted again as both lay down on the bed, Duo's head resting on Heero's chest, Heero's arm encircling Duo's waist in a loving manner.  
"God, Duo...I love you," Heero proclaimed as he brought his other hand to stroke Duo's hair lovingly.  
"Oh, Heero...I love you, too," Duo replied, placing his own hand over the one around his waist, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling that Heero, the man he loved, loved him back.  
Little did the two lovers know that a pair of blue eyes was watching them from a tiny opening in the door...  
***  
Zechs sat in his chamber brooding. __His trusted advisor -- __his best friend -- was kissing __his husband. He always had the feeling Duo did not love him, and to be honest, he didn't love Duo either. Duo was just __useful to have around. But still, Duo belonged to __him. Heero had no right to put his hands on Zechs' husband.  
Zechs picked up a chalice of wine and brought the ornate cup to his lips. As he swallowed the strong liquid, he thought of all he wished to do to the two laying together in the chamber close by. But no...he couldn't do anything. Not yet.   
Normally, if Duo had been with any other man, Zechs would have charged in and ordered them to be put to death. But this was a delicate situation.  He didn't know why, but he felt he had to let them live a while longer. Of course he'd have his vengeance, but not so soon. He'd play around with them a bit...  
Downing the last of the wine, he smiled sadistically and threw the chalice to the ground.  
The plan already began to form in his mind.  Standing up, he made his way to his dresser and pulled out a small pill bottle, the one his apothecary had given him only a few short days ago.  Zechs' smile grew wider as he thought of all the fun he could have with this.  This was a drug made to alter one's senses and emotions.  When ingested into one's system, a person would act opposite of his emotions._

This would be perfect...just perfect.  
***

A loud knocking on the door brought Heero back to his senses.  Looking down, he noticed that Duo was still sleeping.  The king's advisor was glad; Duo still needed his rest in order to recover to his full extent.  Stretching a bit, Heero stood and made his way over to the door. He opened it, and was surprised to see Zechs on the other side, holding a small bottle and a glass of water in his hand.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting," Zechs whispered.  "Is my husband still asleep?"

Heero nodded.  He then acknowledged what Zechs carried in his hands.  "What are those for?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, these?" Zechs asked.  "These are some painkillers that may help alleviate some of Duo's pain," Zechs lied.  
Heero thought about it for a bit, then nodded.  Maybe Duo could use them after all, Heero decided, remembering the small whimpers of pain that escaped Duo's lips as he slept.

Smiling, Zechs made his way to Heero's bed and sat on the edge.  Gently, he shook Duo's shoulder, trying to rouse him.  "Wake up, Duo.  I have something here that may help lessen the pain you're in."  
Duo slowly opened his violet eyes.  "What?" he asked, confused.

Heero cleared his throat.  "Your husband believes he has something that may help you sleep more comfortably," Heero explained.

"Oh," Duo replied, taking the two pills Zechs handed him and the glass of water.  Quickly, he swallowed the medication, already feeling some of the effects.  Faintly, he lay back down, quickly closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.  
Heero blinked.  "Wow...were they supposed to make him drowsy?"

Zechs nodded.  "Yes, they were made to knock the person out right away so he would be more comfortable," Zechs told Heero, his smile growing wider.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two alone."  Heero watched as Zechs left the room, not quite understanding the funny, suspicious feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach.  
***  
Duo awoke a few hours later confused and disoriented. He felt someone's arms around him, and figured it was his husband. But when he turned his head and saw that it was Heero, he gasped. Heero, feeling Duo's movement, awoke and smiled.  
"Duo, how are you feeling?"  
Duo glared at him, puzzled and angry. "What...what are you doing?" He climbed out of the bed and backed to the door.  
Heero sat up. "What's wrong, Duo?"  
"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you touch me!"  
Heero advanced to Duo and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  "Duo, what's wrong?  Are you okay?  Why are you acting like this?"  
Duo, terrified, slapped Heero's hand away, his eyes wide with fear.  "Who are you?  Where do I know you from?  And what have you done with my husband?"  Duo turned to the door, jiggling the knob frantically in hopes to escape.  Soft sobs escaped his lips as he found the door to be locked.  He tried desperately to open it, frightened of the person he considered a stranger before him.  
"Duo, what are you talking about?  It's me, Heero," Heero said, pleading with Duo, trying to get him to remember.  "You told me you loved me, remember?"

Duo shook his head.  "I don't even know you.  How could I love you?  I love my husband, and he loves me.  Now what have you done with him?" Duo screamed, his soft sobs growing louder until they wracked his body.  He sank to the floor, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily.  
Heero sat on his haunches and looked Duo in the eyes.  He reached out and cupped Duo's chin with his hands.  "Duo, he's not the one who loves you.  He beats you, and barely acknowledges your existence.  I'm the one who truly loves you."

Duo pushed Heero away as the tears continued to fall.  "Stop saying that!  What have you done with my husband?  You've taken him away, haven't you?  I hate you!"  
Heero stood and looked down at Duo, his mouth agape. What had happened?   
"Duo...please..." he whispered.  
"Please, let me go," Duo stood, "I want to see my husband."  
Heero sighed, and unlocked the door. "Go ahead, Duo. He's probably in your chamber."  
Duo pushed past him quickly and ran down the wide hallway. Heero watched him turn a corner and disappear from sight. He shut his door, and made his way to the bed. Sinking down, he held his head in his hands. What had happened to Duo? Besides the longhaired boy's words, it was very apparent he truly did not know Heero from the look in his violet eyes. But what could have caused this sudden onset of hateful emotions? Heero thought for a moment, and then it hit him...the pills. The pills Zechs had given Duo -- they were the cause. Heero's eyes shot up. But why did Zechs give Duo that medicine? He must have known...And he had a terrible feeling that whatever came next would be nothing good...  
***  
Zechs knew his plan had worked as soon as Duo ran into their room and threw himself into his arms. His beautiful lover sobbed bitterly as he mumbled "I'm sorry" over and over again. Holding Duo with all the fake love he could muster, Zechs finally spoke,  
"Duo, what's wrong?"  
After a few sobs, he spoke, "I didn't know...I was his bed...I'm s-sorry." He buried his face in his husband's chest. Zechs smiled; his plan was working out perfectly.  
"Whose?"  
Duo was shaking. "That man down the hall -- H-Heero."  
"Heero?!" Zechs tried to act as surprised as possible. "Couldn't be, love. He's my most trusted friend. He touched you?"  
Duo backed away and nodded, ashamed.  
"Well," Zechs began, taking Duo back in his arms, "he'll just have to be punished. No one touches my husband."  
He smirked. Everything was perfect.  
***  
Heero, still sitting dejectedly on the bed, could hear many sets of footsteps approaching his room. Several castle guards burst in, grabbed him, and pulled him into a standing position.  
Heero struggled, although, it was futile. "What's going on?" He managed to sputter.  
Zechs, followed by Duo, appeared in the doorway and walked toward Heero. He smiled wickedly. "You know what's going on, Heero. You've touched my husband. You're going to the dungeon."  
"You bastard! What did you do to Duo?" Heero spat, still struggling against the hold of the guards.  
"Heero," he started, "such an exotic and beautiful creature as Duo belongs with a king. No other man shall touch him. You turned him against me, Heero. I turned him back."  
Heero shook his head and looked at Duo with a hurt expression on his face.  Duo did not make eye contact with him.  He kept his beautiful violet eyes locked on his husband, trembling.  Heero suppressed a sob, knowing that last night, those eyes had looked lovingly into his own.  
Heero shook his head and looked at Duo with a hurt expression on his face.  Duo did not make eye contact with him.  He kept his beautiful violet eyes locked on his husband, trembling.  Heero suppressed a sob, knowing that last night, those eyes had looked lovingly into his own.  
Heero had to speak to Duo, although he knew his chances were slim to none that the braided beauty would answer back.  "Duo...please, I know in your heart that you know who truly loves you, and who you love.  You said it last night, Duo!  This is all a trick -- a deception made by Zechs!  Please, Duo...look in your heart."  
Duo shook his head as he averted his gaze to the ground.  "I don't know who you are, you bastard.  But you took me away from my husband, and I hate you," Duo spat.

The tears now fell freely from Heero's eyes as he was dragged to the dungeon, his heart truly shattered for the first time in his life.  
***  
The cell was dark and damp...it sat underneath the ground just below the castle. The air contained a chill that caused Heero's bones to shiver. He sat on the frigid brick staring at the hard wood door that blocked him from the outside world. He knew one thing: the next time he saw daylight, if in fact he did again, it would be his last. Those who made it out of the dungeon went only to the public square where they met with the guillotine.  
Heero shuddered. Before it came to that point, he would be severely tortured in someway. He honestly did not know what went on below the castle, but he had heard guards talk about it. There would be no escape. But surely whatever was given to Duo would wear off wouldn't it? Duo truly did love him; Heero knew that much. It was certain -- the look in those lovely eyes the night before had told an entire love story. Heero hung his head. His love for Duo could do nothing now. Zechs was in control, and Duo would never be happy with that beast. He'd live a life of misery, which is why Heero knew he had to escape...he had to leave somehow. He crawled and stood in front of the door. Pressing his hands against the wood, he peered out a tiny barred window in the top. He could see nothing but a dark hall lit only with torches that hung on the wall. Two long rows of cells lined the walls -- his was at the very end. On the opposite wall, far down the dim corridor, stood another door. That was where he was dragged in.  
He sighed and sunk to the ground. Nothing could be done. The door was bolted tight, so until he could think of something, he was trapped. With a forlorn feeling deep within his body, he crawled to a pile of straw thrown in the corner and fell asleep on the makeshift bed.   
***

Duo slowly opened his eyes and blinked in confusion.  Where was he?  The last thing he remembered, he had been lying in Heero's bed.  But Duo took notice that was in a room that was not Heero's -- in fact, this was his husband's room.  
Duo sat up and looked around.  His husband was nowhere to be found -- and where was Heero?  Duo held his head as many confusing thoughts swam through his mind.  What exactly had happened?  The last thing Duo remembered, his husband had given him some pills to alleviate the pain, and then he had fallen right back to sleep.  
Duo's eyes widened.  Those pills...what had they done to him?  Duo's mind drew a blank.  He didn't have a good feeling about this.

Duo ran out of his husband's room and found the hallway to be empty.  He quickly went to Heero's room and looked inside.  It was empty.  Duo started to panic.  Why couldn't he remember?  And what had happened?  Where was everybody?  Where was his Heero?  
***  
Zechs peered in the tiny barred window of Heero's cell. Through the thick darkness, he could make out no signs of life in the tiny room. Unlocking the cell door with a key borrowed from a guard, Zechs stepped into the room. Looking about the small room, he finally spotted Heero asleep on the straw near the corner. With evil intentions coursing through his veins, Zechs approached Heero's sleeping form, grabbed him by the collar and roughly shook him.  
Heero opened his eyes in shock.   
"Great to see you're awake, Heero. We have to talk." Zechs said viciously.  
Heero pulled away from the bigger man's grasp. "Why are you doing this? You know where Duo's heart is. Why can't you free him?"  
" I said before that such a beautiful creature belongs with me. You had no right in the world to lay your hands on him."

"Whatever you gave him _will_ wear off." Heero retorted. "What are you going to do then?"  
A thick chuckle escaped Zechs' throat. "Don't worry about that, my dear friend. He has no clue where you are, nor will he find out. Well, at least not until your death." Zechs glared down at Heero gravely. "You're sentenced to death. Death by beheading, of course. Sentence to be put into motion immediately." He leaned in closer. "And when you die, I guarantee Duo shall be there to watch."

Hateful thoughts began to run their course throughout Heero's head.  He hated this man more than he ever hated anything in his life.  Sure, he was the king's most trusted advisor -- that didn't necessarily mean he liked the king.  And Heero remembered what this man had done to his poor Duo out of spite and jealousy.  Heero's life would not end...not while he could help it.  
Mustering up all the courage he could obtain, Heero spat in Zechs' face with utter contempt.  He gulped, knowing the consequences that would surely follow.

In surprise, Zechs stumbled back, raising a hand to his face and wiping the spit away with disgust.  Zechs glared down at Heero, a murderous look on his face.  "You will soon regret you had done that," Zechs seethed, pulling his fist back, intending to give Heero the beating of his life.  
Quick footsteps nearing the door caused Zechs to pause.  A moment later, the door to the cell opened and Duo appeared, a gun poised in Zechs' direction.  "You traitor!  You tried to take away the one person I love!" Duo exclaimed, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet straight to Zechs' heart.  A delirious smile crossed Duo's face as he watched his once-living husband slump to the floor, thick red blood piling around the motionless man.  
Heero looked at Duo in shock.  Never would he have expected the young long-haired man to do something like that.  Heero saw an unfamiliar look in those beautiful violet eyes -- he had gone insane.  
  
*FLASHBACK*

_"I can't imagine why you'd request this medicine, your majesty," the apothecary muttered, handing Zechs the bottle of pills, "It has a terrible side-effect."  
Zechs studied the little bottle. "A side-effect of what sort?"  
"Well," he began, "I can't be sure. As soon as the medicine wears off the recipient of the drug seems to have an altered state of mind. Oh, how should I put this? It doesn't happen often, however they may become mad."  
Zechs snorted. "Mad? That is ridiculous. Now away with you, I have things to attend to."_

The look didn't fade as Duo approached Heero. Gun still poised, he stooped down and kissed his shocked love. Heero pulled away. "Duo, what have you done?"  
Duo smiled. "Simply I did what had to have been done for us to be together, Heero. Zechs is dead. We're almost together, Heero."  
Heero's cobalt eyes widened. "Almost?"  
"Mm, yes, almost. You see, people can't be together forever in life. Life ends. However, death is eternal, Heero." He casually ran the butt of the gun along Heero's jaw line and leaned in for another kiss.   
Seeing this, Heero backed away. "What are you going to do, Duo?"  
Duo crawled back toward him. "What do you think I'm going to do, Love? I'm going to make sure we'll be together forever.  
Heero shook his head defiantly.  "No...no, you can't be serious, Duo!" he exclaimed, reaching out and trying to grab the gun out of Duo's hand.

A serious look grazed Duo's features.  "I'm dead serious, Heero darling.  See you in the afterlife."  Without a moment's hesitation, Duo grabbed Heero around the neck, placed the gun around his temple, and pulled the trigger.  Heero slumped forward in his arms, motionless.  
Suddenly, Duo's head swam in confusion.  He blinked his eyes several times as a strange feeling came over him.  What had just happened?  Looking around the room, Duo came back to reality, not knowing what was going on.  He noticed Zechs' dead body lying on the floor, and Heero's motionless body in his arms, the wound in his head protruding blood.  
Frantically, Duo shook Heero.  "Heero?  Please wake up.  What's wrong, Heero?" Duo pleaded.  Receiving no response, Duo knew the truth.  His first true love was dead.

Dead at the mercy of his own hands.

Suddenly, it all came back to Duo.  Rushing into this cell...shooting Zechs...approaching Heero, intending to kill the both of them.  He remembered the exact words he had said.  
_"You see, people can't be together forever in life. Life ends. However, death is eternal, Heero."_

"No...no...what have I done?" Duo sobbed, pulling Heero's body closer to his chest and hugging it, rocking back and forth, weeping bitterly.  Without thinking, he raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, hoping Heero would be waiting for him just like he had dreamed he would be.


End file.
